


Fucking

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Ride, Gen, angry, passive agression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Kevin get pissed at each other of music in a long car ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> I probably completely mischaracterized Kevin but I don't give a shit this was a ton of fun to write

“Kevin, if you don’t know the lyrics, don’t sing a long,” Arin said, dimming the music.  
“This ain’t a city it’s a- woah dude, Patrick Stump doesn’t even know the lyrics!” Kevin laughed, and turned the music back up just in time for, “I’m a leading man and it’s a live with most you wing a can, most of you wing a can!”  
“Kevin, just stop singing if you’re gonna keep messing up the lyrics!” Arin almost shouted.  
“Woah, keep the peace up there,” Dan said nervously from the backseat.  
“Arin you can’t just not sing along to Fall Out Boy.”  
“Then let Dan put his music on, or something.”  
“No way, you gave me the aux cord!”  
“Give it to Dan, Kevin, or I swear to god I’ll turn this car around.”  
“Sure,” Kevin said, but handed Dan the cord anyways. Dan seemed reluctant to start any music, as Kevin looked like he was making a call.  
“Kevin, who are you calling?” Arin asked, as Dan’s music started quietly.  
“Nobody,” Kevin turned from Arin as it started ringing.  
“Hello,” Barry answered his phone.  
“Arin’s not letting me listen to my music,”  
“Why would he do that?”  
“Well, he’s not letting me sing along, which is like, the same thing.”  
“You know how he is about singing along.”  
“Yeah I know the rules,” Kevin turned around to see Arin glaring at the rod in front of him, and turning up the music. Kevin stuck a finger in his ear and strained to hear Barry.  
“What am I supposed to do, Kev?”  
“Can I ride with you and Suzy and Holly?” Barry looked at Holly in the backseat, and Suzy who was driving. They both shook their heads.  
“I don’t think that’ll be possible.”  
“Why’s that?” Arin turned the music up higher, and Kevin could see Danny texting someone.  
“Just a second, I got a text,” Barry looked at Dan’s message.

Dan: Take me instead

“Yeah, I can’t take either of you,” Barry said when his phone was back to his ear.  
“Why?” Kevin asked, jamming his finger further in his ear as Arin turned the music up to an uncomfortable level.  
“We’ve got all the luggage, there’s no space,” Barry said, looking back at Holly who was comfortably stretched across the entire back seat. His phone went off again.

Dan: I swear to god if you take me I will suck your dick  
Barry: yeah sure

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Kevin said, as he looked at how the back of the car was dangerously piled with luggage.  
“Sorry, can’t do it bud. You and Arin will have to come to a compromise,” Barry said quickly hanging up.  
“Jesus, Barry, you’re real jerk,” Holly said. Barry shrugged.

Dan: I swear to god I’m not joking  
Dan: My mouth will touch your balls  
Dan: If I can ride the rest of the way in your car  
Barry: Nope.

Kevin glared at his phone for a second. “Arin could you please turn down the music?” Kevin asked in his most saccharine voice.  
Arin turned up the music, pointed to his ear, and mouthed, “Sorry, can’t hear you wonder why?” Kevin reached over and turned down the music until it was almost inaudible. Dan began digging through his bag in hopes of finding a pair of earplugs.  
Arin turned up the music until the car was almost vibrating. He glanced at Kevin and shrugged. Kevin reached over to turn it down to two ticks, but when his hand was back in his lap, Arin turned it up five.  
Dan buried his head in his knees, but Ross seemed unperturbed with his 3DS. Kevin unplugged Dan’s phone and tossed it to him.  
Arin sighed, reached for his own phone from his pocket and set it on the dashboard. He said, “Siri, text Barry,” before launching into his rant.  
“God damn fucking Kevin and fucking Fall Out boy Fucking Centuries and Memories and emo bullshit Why the fuck did I give Kevin the aux cord in the first fucking place Should have given it to Dan except fucking Kevin called fucking shotgun Can’t give the aux cord to the fucking backseat thats not how it fucking works”  
Kevin stared at the side of Arin’s head for a moment, before taking out his own phone.  
“Siri, text Barry,” he said without taking his eyes off of Arin.  
“Arin has shit taste in music his old ass shit and his stupid as anime intros like why the fuck can’t he listen to good Music stupid fucking Lyrics snob won’t let people Just enjoy their fucking Fall out boy and fucking panic at the disco god fucking damnit the passive aggressive ass shit head can’t I ride with you barry of course fucking not you’re partying it up with fucking Suzy and Fucking Holly who thought it’d be a good idea to put the most Rational ass people in the same fucking car Anyway goddamn arin music bullshit.”  
When Barry received the two texts in rapid succession he almost died of laughter.  
“Siri, read Arin’s text,” he said as soon as he could breathe properly. By the time Kevin’s text was over the entire car was in hysterics.  
“I’m kinda worried now,” Holly said between gasps of laughter, “What if they murder each other?”  
“Dan wouldn’t let it happen. I think.”  
“If you two murder each other, you know who will get blamed? Me. A twink like me wouldn’t last in jail!” Ross shouted from the backseat. Dan’s head was still buried in his knees. Arin and Kevin took turns sending Barry passive aggressive texts about the other.  
“Fucking ross thinks he’s gonna got to fucking jail fucking twink wouldn’t last five fucking minutes in fucking jail shit man why’d i even hire kevin he’s got shit taste in music doesn’t he Barry?”  
“Man Arin likes to be a real shit head sometimes taking a real piss out of ross for giving a shit about us he may just be a stupid fucking twink what the fuck is a twink anyways i don’t know but it’s pretty much exactly Ross isn’t it”  
Suzy sighed and tapped the steering wheel. These texts got pretty old pretty fast.  
“Just put me on the fucking phone with Arin,” Suzy asked Barry.  
“Okay, if you think you can reason with him,” Barry tapped at his phone and put it on speaker.  
“Oh I know I can.”  
“Siri answer the phone on speaker,” Arin said, when it began to ring, “Hello?” he asked in his calmest voice possible at this point.  
“Hey yeah it’s Suzy from the next car over and I’m here to tell you to chill the fuck out we’re gonna be there in ten minutes. How you guys manage so much drama in twenty minutes I don’t know. See you,” Suzy hung up quickly and looked at Barry, “Can’t even trust them to last half an hour, can we?”  
“Will you guys shut up now, I’m fighting a fucking Rathalos,” Ross said after Suzy’s phone call.  
And the rest of the car ride was quiet, except for the shouts of Ross’s game.


End file.
